The Shadow of the Mist
by CudlyBufalo15
Summary: Possessing Kekkei Genkai in Kirigakure is the same a s a death sentence. But when Ren Yamiko survives the fall of his clan, he must learn to hide his gifts, and wield the mysterious power awakened within him. Joining forces with Zabuza, they must climb the ranks to achieve their hidden agenda, and kill the Mizukage. Welcome the Blood Wars of Kirigakure. M for violence/language.
1. In'ei-sen

**A/N:  
I apologise in advance for any errors in character ages. As there is no real recording of passing of time in the historical aspects of Naruto, it is hard to form an accurate timeline for pre-Naruto events. I have tried my best to form an accurate timeline, but apologize for any errors. I do not intend to change the errors, but will move forward with what I have, but if you spot any huge holes please PM me and I will try to reconcile them.**

**See the end of the chapter for a rough outline of characters ages in comparison to each other.**

**I am going to keep the titles, jutsu and the terminology as true to Japanese as I can.  
However, this will only be for characters speaking or thinking.  
I will try to include translations at the ends of chapters, and will at some stage add an extra chapter solely for translations.**

**Note that in regards to the ley lines, when I began writing this I had not seen the red tower Naruto movie, and didn't realize that ley lines existed in Naruto. So the ley lines in this story are not at all related to those in the movie, and I will move forward as though the movie doesn't happen.**

**I will update the cover when I complete the image, as I do my own art. But for now it will remain a sketch.**

_**Italics = character mentally speaking/ thinking to themselves. (General thought will not be italic)  
**_**[] = change in scene/ active character  
The active character is the perspective I am writing from**

**Note: All credit for Naruto and related characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto, I own none of this and just write for fun.  
(Don't know why I included this, but hey, disclaimers seem to be the way to go.) **

* * *

Kirigakure No Sato. The village hidden in the mist. One of the five great shinobi villages founded when the world was a mess of warring clans. Situated in the Land of water Kirigakure was famous for it water elemental prowess possessed by many of its shinobi.

But hidden beneath its grand exterior and power, was a much darker reality.

Kirigakure is also known by the title of Chigiri No Sato.

The Village of the Bloody Mist.

In the past when the world was at war with itself, five great villages were formed. And in the early days of the villages, clans that did not wish to assimilate into a village instead allied to one and remained independent. And over time as peace came and went, smaller or rival clans have been conquered and annexed into the villages.

As a result over time Kirigakure developed a caste system. The first caste, comprised the great clans of Kirigakure, who were there in days of the founding of the village. These clans hold the most power and respect in the village. The second caste is formed from the clans who initially allied to the village and only became a part of it later in the times of peace. These are the minor clans who still hold some power and respect, but are overshadowed by the great clans. And the third caste. The clans who were conquered and forced into the village. These are the everyday civilian clans who hold no power in the village.

It was on this caste system, and the balance of power and methods of maintaining that power that Kirigakure earned the name Chigiri. Due to the third caste being forced into the village through defeat. They were ill trusted, and kept at arms length. All the most dangerous missions were usually assigned to shinobi of the third caste for two reasons. One, so if the mission did fail, the third caste was weakened, and two, due to planning on keeping their shinobi alive, the third caste was kept to pre-occupied to be able to organise a rebellion.

Another factor was the academy graduation exam. It was well known across the five great nations, that the Kirigakure graduation exam was a death match, where students were forced to fight each other in one on one matches, the victor passed, the loser died. Rumours even claimed that for the selection of candidates for the seven swordsman of the mist this was repeated, all candidates were forced to kill each other, and graded on their abilities with the best candidates being made members.

Finally, because of the power of Kekkei Genkai, they were feared within the village. And clans possessing Kekkei Genkai were often met with fear and faced persecution and violence, and sometimes death.

And so through blood and deceit Kirigakure maintained its power, ruling through fear with the use of an iron fist.

However with the passing of the Sandaime Mizukage. The village was left leaderless.

After retrieving the Sanbi (Isobu), it was implanted into the child Yagura Karatachi, who overtime mastered it and rose to power as the Yondaime Mizukage. And thus began the darkest period of Kirigakure.

During this time the blood wars began. With Kiri hunting down and murdering Kekkei Genkai wielders until all clans possessing them ceased to be or went into hiding.

Then with the escalation of the academy exams the village became more and more fractured. With many shinobi defecting from the village. As such the prominence of the hunter nin grew greater and greater as the list of rogue ninja grew larger and larger.

It is during this time that we focus. For even when the village was at its darkest. There were still embers of light at the heart of Kirigakure. Embers of light hidden in a heart of shadows.

* * *

[Outside of Kirigakure]  
[The flight of Rin Nohara]  
[Kakashi Hatake]

The rain was pouring down as Kakashi combatted the Kiri-nin. One after another they just kept coming, without end. A solid mass of bodies forming a wall between him and his goal, a singular threat that was definitely more than he had bargained for, but his goal was more important, to protect his friends.

_He had to get to Rin. There was no question there, only an answer. What had happened. Why the hell was she being chased by Kiri-nin, and why had Kiri captured her and not killed her?_

Charging his chidori Kakashi surged forward impaling his hand through the chest of a Kiri nin into that of the nin behind him.

"Kakashi. I need you to kill me."

_It was Rin, she sounded desperate. But.. death. Wasn't that a bit extreme?_

"I can't explain, but Kakashi I need you to promise me."

"Never. I already lost Obito, I won't lose you as well."

_There were tears in her eyes. What was really going on?_

A flicker of motion and another nin appeared behind Kakashi with a second closing in from the other side.

"Bastards."

Drawing a kunai Kakashi dropped the first nin no problem, and then charging a chidori he turned to charge the second nin...

"Rin... Why?"

The second nin lay dead to the side, but it was Rin on Kakashi's arm, she had put herself n his path knowing he couldn't stop once he started moving. She'd known she would die.

"Rin..."

"I'm sorry Kakashi."

Her legs gave way and she fell.

Allowing her to slide of his arm Kakashi caught her and laid her gently on the ground. Brushing the hair out of her face, he gently kissed her forehead before retreating. Leaving her body behind in the mud as he was forced to flee with Kiri nin hot at his heels.

"Forgive me Obito."

Kakashi allowed his tears to fall as he ran, mingling with the rain as it fell from the heavens above.

"I couldn't save her."

[Eiji Yamiko]

As the silver haired Konoha nin fled, a group of Kiri nin enclosed the body of the dead girl.

"Quick, mark the seal on her body. Her soul can't pass till we seal the Sanbi."

"Hai Eiji Sama."

_Why? Why does this life have to be so violent? Why can't we just make peace with each other? Make peace and form a world where this doesn't happen. Where children can live in peace and live to a ripe old age. Not die in a place like this, your body left in the mud as your fades and is forgotten. I guess I'll never truly know. But the higher ups must have had their reasons._

"Ensure the Bijuu is returned safely. The council has the Karatachi boy lined up to become the next Jinchuriki. She cannot die until Isobu is sealed."

Bowing a squad detached themselves from the group to carry Rin's broken body back to Kirigakure to have the Sanbi sealed.

Following their departure silence fell as Eiji signalled the remainder of the nin return to Kirigakure, before hesitating in following them.

Even the sky cries for the sins we commit bellow. Its tears falling to wash away the blood that our crimes leaves to permanently mar the world for our folly. How foolish we all are.

* * *

[Yamiko Clan Compound - Kirigakure]  
[One year later – Six months after Yagura's appointment to Mizukage.]  
[Eiji Yamiko]

The sentries manning the perimeter walls of the Yamiko clans compound were on high alert, as was the norm these days. Especially given the secrets being harboured within, and the treasonous ideals that some of the clan held.

The Yamiko heads had never approved of the treatment of the third caste, but in this village defiance was a quick way to get you killed. Especially for a clan of the second caste. Especially under the Yondaime.

Eiji Yamiko, the clan head, had seen it many times before. A minor clan stood against the ruling party, (especially Yagura), and before long they crumbled, with their members being killed or moved to the third caste, to face the subjugation bestowed up[on the lowest of citizens.

These were troubled times indeed.

These days it was a struggle to keep the clan together, at least in the past a position of power was accounted for a Kekkei Genkai. But not anymore.

To many of the shinobi of the Yamiko clan had already been executed for possessing the clans dojutsu. Thankfully it was rare among the clan so the losses had yet to pile up. But there were more, and it was all Eiji could do to hide them.

Especially given someone seemed to be leaking intel, as the mobs and kill squads knew where the users where and when.

"How fare you Onii-San."

Approaching from behind Kyoshi, Eiji's younger brother stepped beside him, his face partially hidden by his hair that had been plastered to his face by the incessant rain.

"As well as can be expected."

He turned to face his brother to find Kyoshi's face blank.

_No suprise there. Kyoshi did always have a way with hiding his emotions, but then again. Everyone looked blank these days. It was as if the they were all dying from the inside out. As if all the death and the blood staining the village was eating at their very soul._

"How many more did we lose Kyoshi?"

"They're all gone. You are the last."

_The last. I can't believe it, decades of legacy, and under my watch the Kekkei Genkai is taken from us. I must preserve the remainder of the clan. I must uphold the legacy my father and his father passed unto me._

With a bow Kyoshi departed.

Eiji watched him until he vanished into the night, seeming to pass between two veils as the rain covered his image until it was gone.

Eiji remained upon the roof, as the rain continued to fall, bouncing off of his already soaked body to join the puddles forming on the roof top.

_The way the light refracts through the rain tints it red. Its as if the very sky cries for the folly of this village. How fitting._

And come morning he was to found in the same position, unmoving, as he wept for his village, and the lives it was taking from its own.

* * *

[Outskirts of Kirigakure]  
[That same night]  
[Kyoshi Yamiko]

The pouring rain never seemed to cease. Not this night. And sitting by the border wall of Kirigakure a hooded figure was found shrouded in the darkness the black clouds provided. Not that it mattered, for anyone who came close enough to make out the figure would then also notice the mask he wore that bore only a single eye slit, which covered his face.

"It is done, Eiji has confirmed that only the head family remain with the Kekkei Genkai. My clan has been purged, and my Ani broken."

Kyoshi approached seeming to materialise out of the shadows.

"Good, then it is time to inform the Mizukage of your Ani's betrayal. And lets be done with it."

"Hai Tobi-Sama."

With a bow Kyoshi was about to leave, but hesitated hearing the clearing in Tobi's throat.

"Oh, and Kyoshi. I expect the sealing to be done immediately. It is time his potential is achieved."

"Understood. I will have the In'ei-sen awakened as soon as the power struggle concludes."

Tobi. The masked man stood to his feet, and then shunshin away, leaving Kyoshi alone by the wall.

_Finally Ani, your weakness will be your undoing. And I will take my place at the head of the clan._

As the silence encroached Kyoshi turned and performed a single hand seal before he shunshin away, appearing in the Mizukage's hallway.

Knocking twice he waited before entering until he heard Yagura call him in. Passing through the doorway he began walking towards the desk behind which Yagura Karatachi sat Kyoshi dropped to his knees in respect. His face barely inches from the floor he addressed his leader.

"Mizukage-Sama, I have recently learned that my Onii-san Eiji. Head of the Yamiko clan has been harbouring members of clans possessing Kekkei Genkai, and that he himself possesses a Kekkei Genkai."

Kyoshi returned to his feet raising his gaze to meet Yagura's eyes. Eyes of a green that held no mercy, no love, or any other emotion for that matter, but at the same time hid an unyielding rage behind a thin veil.

"I saw to it that my clan was purged to the fullest extent, so only Eiji is left with the Kekkei Genkai. But I will need your order to eliminate the clan head to ensure the end of this Kekkei Genkai and the survival of my clan."

For several minutes silence reigned in the office. As Yagura sat in silence filling out the paperwork so often found in hordes on the desk of a Kage. But Kyoshi remained still knowing Yagura would speak on his own terms and only when ready to do so, and to push him would get him nowhere fast, except to maybe an early grave.

"Consider it given. Kyoshi, I hereby order you to eliminate Eiji and Asuka of the Yamiko clan, I give you permission to kill whoever opposes you and to deo whatever necessary to rid the world of their unholy power."

Bowing in respect Kyoshi turned and exited the office.

Taking a left in the hallway he followed it down taking a few more turns until he once again found himself on the rain soaked streets of Kirigakure.

* * *

[Yamiko clan heads mansion.]  
[Later that night]  
[Yuri Yamiko]

In the living area of the Eiji and his wife Asuka's mansion, two children were playing together. Or more accurately a child and a young teen.

The older was a girl of thirteen years, who wore her shoulder length brown hair was fell loose about her head, framing brown eyes and purple claw like stripes down each cheek.

The younger of the two was a boy of eight years who possessed long blonde hair, which he wore tied into a bun high on the rear of his head, displaying his emerald green eyes.

The girl, Yuri. Who was the eldest child of Eiji and Asuka was training with her brother Ren, and was currently taking her turn at throwing kunai, using the wooden replicas Eiji had brought them to practice with. And in turn Ren was watching with a blank face marred only by the small smile that betrayed him, as his sister demonstrated the skills she possessed in the ninja arts. Despite not actually being a kunoichi, due to her status as an outsider. In fact most found it odd at all that she was allowed to become a part of the Yamiko clan, in the end chalking it up to Eiji's well known big heart, and the fact that she was passed as amnesiac by the med-nin who assessed her.

After a particularly good throw in which a wooden kunai flew down the hall to hit the centre of the target, Ren stood to clap, congratulating his sister on a good throw. Suddenly a loud blast of thunder sounded, and the lights went. Instantly alert, Ren ran and stood back to back with his sister, senses on the alert. A series of multiple more thunder strikes sounded followed by a series of screams and thuds before the lights flickered back on. As her eyes readjusted to the light Yuri looked up to see her mother stagger back and fall from the second floor balcony.

_No... Not now. What do I do... Kaa-san you can't die, I need you... I don't know who I am without you._

"Kaa-san."

Ren's scream tore through the night louder than even the thunder had, breaking Yuri from her mental turmoil leaving her paralysed with shock over her mothers fate. Leaving Yuri, Ren ran to his mothers side to find her already dead, her eyes lifeless. And from her chest protruded a kunai and two shuriken.

Suddenly becoming aware of how much blood was around him, Ren froze from shock. The pool underneath him spreading from the steady flow from his mothers wounds.

"Yuri, Ren, get out and find somewhere safe."

Running down the stairs, Eiji was a whirl of fury and blood, as he cut through attackers that appeared in great numbers. Before long the floor was littered with bodies and blood ran slick over the boards.

Turning left at the exit from the main living area, Yuri lead with her brother just behind, as they made their way across the veranda to a door to the back of the mansion. Entering through she lifted a trap door and ushered Ren through it. But before entering herself, she felt herself yanked backwards at the shoulder.

Throwing her arm out she felt her fist make solid contact with a sickening crunch, and taking advantage of the relaxing of the grip at her shoulder, Yuri palmed a kunai and imbedded it into her assailants stomach.

As the hand left her completely she turned to follow her brother, but found that her uncle was standing in the doorway.

"Kyoshi Oji-san. Help Ren is..."

With a crack Yuri felt a sharp pain shoot through her head before collapsing to the decking, and fading into unconsciousness.

[Kyoshi Yamiko]

"I know child."

Using his foot, Kyoshi pushed Yuri over the edge of the deck on the wet grass and rain, and resumed his path through the door after his nephew.

"Group up, ensure that Eiji does not survive. Bind my Mei-chan and I'll retrieve her later."

A group of shinobi following Kyoshi split up, with the majority of the force legging it across the veranda to the doorways to enter the melee inside to kill Eiji, whilst the rest bound Yuri before following their comrades.

Through the door, Kyoshi descended a flight of stairs heading towards the basement of the Yamiko mansion.

Perfect. Exactly as planned. All hell breaks loose so Eiji sends his son to the safe house, where already had the equipment prepared for the transfusion.

_Tobi-sama will be pleased, and I will finally lead my clan from disgrace._

Rounding the corner at the base of the stairs, Kyoshi entered a reasonable large open area, with a table in the middle surrounded by a series of equipment. Further on into the corner he saw Ren, pressed into the wall blending to the shadows as best as possible. But he had a ways to go to fool Kyoshi.

Pretending to not have yet seen him, Kyoshi entered the room and began to feign searching for something, then as soon as Ren twitched upon realizing he'd been discovered Kyoshi threw a senbon, striking a vital point in Ren's neck. The paralytic poison on the needle disabling the boy.

"You've a long way to go boy, but lucky for you an acquaintance of mine has need of you, or rather what you are." His face split with a smile that showed to many teeth, and a chuckle formed in the back of his throat.

"The In'ei-sen, plus a few extras. So lets begin shall we, we have you, the In'ei-sen, now lets add the extras."

Lifting two hands, Kyoshi formed a strange seal and without words cast a genjutsu knocking Ren out. As this occurred five cloaked figures filed into the room behind Kyoshi.

"Fix him to the table."

A few minutes later, Ren was strapped to the table, and Kyoshi and his followers all took jars of ink from within their cloaks and began marking symbols and seals over Ren's body. Stripping clothing from him where needed to draw the seals.

Once the seals were complete. A large piece of machinery containing a array of large vials with different samples of blood. Attaching tubes into the vials, the group set about inserting needles into Ren's body in the centre of specific seals. Before attaching the tubes to the needles, and fixing the needles so they would not come out of Ren's body.

"Initiate the sealing. No matter what happens we follow it through."

Following a nod from his followers, Kyoshi led the group as they formed a circle around the table and the placed their hands on Ren. Pushing chakra out through their palms they concentrated as the seals began to glow. Simultaneously the vials began to drain into the tubes, the dark crimson forms of the blood samples, making their way closer and closer to Ren's body.

Removing his hands, Kyoshi allowed his followers to continue the sealing as he took a vial from his coat and inserted a needle into it. Stabbing it into Ren he injected a modified sample of his own blood from within the vial into Ren.

"Blood of myself, to mask the existence of my brothers Kekkei Genkai, check." Kyoshi raised the index finger of his right hand.

"Blood of an Uzumaki, to increase chakra capacity, check." The central finger joined the first.

"Blood of my brother, to awaken the eye, check." The second to last finger was raised.

"And finally, Blood of the boy, to bind him to the darkness." All fingers were now raised, and Kyoshi let his laugh break free, the cackle resonating within the small chamber.

As the samples reached Ren's body, suddenly Kyoshi's followers collapsed dead, as their life was absorbed by the seals on Ren's body. And as the last of the blood entered his body, Ren's back arched. His muscles beginning to spasm.

Kyoshi could only watch on in horror and fascination, as Ren's hair bleached white, his now open eyes dulling to a grey. And with a piercing scream black blood began to seep from Ren's eyes, his nose, his ears and even his mouth, his veins bulking as their colour blackened. A horrendous burning smell arose, and looking down Kyoshi noticed the flesh on Ren's left arm, his dominant one, bubbling as one of the seals was damaged when one of the followers collapsed. The flesh beginning to break and burst with a thick pus oozing through.

"No, the binding will be permanent! Tobi wants you to become the In'ei-sen, to tap its power, you will be bound!"

His face becoming twisted with a maniacal grin, he moved forward and in a desperate attempt to complete the experiment, Kyoshi took his sword from his back and severed Ren's arm.

A cacophonous bang sounded as a blast of energy threw Kyoshi against the wall, rendering Ren's arm non-existent, and Stripping Kyoshi of his consciousness as darkness took him.

A bright light appeared, severing the darkness of his vision.

_To bright. It's too bright. _

"Kyoshi. Thank you for all of the work you have done for me. But I'm afraid our deal ends here."

A man cloaked in black materialised from the darkness as Kyoshi's adjusting vision became accustomed the light of the lamp the figure held.

"Tobi-Sama?"

Fumbling to his feet, Kyoshi faced the man who had guided him in his rise to power.

"My Oi-san... Ren... He's on the table... The seal..."

A sharp pain surged through his gut. looking down he saw the blade of a kodachi buried hilt deep in his stomach. Feeling the blood pouring from the wound and soaking through his robes Kyoshi's knees gave out.

"Bu.. Bu... But why? I did everything you asked."

"I know. But your clan was there that night. The Yamiko clan... She was innocent, just doing her duty and you turned her into a weapon AND LET KAKASHI KILL HER!"

Tobi's breathing became heavier and heavier as his anger grew. But as he lay there dying Kyoshi saw Tobi calm himself.

"So now I turned you against each other."

From the shadows behind Tobi a second figure descended the stairs. As he was beheld by the light, Kyoshi gasped as he saw the Yondaime Mizukage.

"Yagura-Sama. Your with Tobi, you both schemed against me."

"No my foolish friend." Tobi stepped closer and knelt down beside Kyoshi. "I own Yagura. He was placed in a genjutsu very shortly after his station to office."

Grabbing the hilt of his kodachi, Tobi yanked it free from Kyoshi's body.

"Aaaargh."

Doubling to all fours now, Kyoshi began coughing, blood spraying onto his arms, his hand and the floor all around him. The wound was mortal. He realized as the blood flow increased in the absence of the blade. Even now he could feel his vision dimming, his heart slowing as his arms grew heavier and his breaths sharper and more shallow.

[Obito Uchiha]

Stepping over the body of the dying man, Tobi approached the table where he could see the boy's body. Noticing the blast around the left shoulder he moved in for inspection to find the arm missing, though the wound had cauterized in the blast.

_Foolish prick. I though he was better than this. Ah well, at least he succeeded in ensuring the In'ei-sen remained in the boy as he bound them together._

Gently tapping the boys shoulder, Tobi moved on to shake him gently.

"Wake up young one."

With a sigh small boy stirred, his blank colourless eyes cracking open. Helping him up, Tobi eased the boy into a sitting position, and as the white hair fell from the Ren's face, Tobi saw the just how pale the he had become.

_Hmm. Must be a side effect of the complete fusion, he retained his colouring when it was sealed in him as a baby, but the complete fusion... Hopefully the colour returns as he adjusts to the darkness within._

"What is your name child?"

The boy looked up with a blank expression, his eyes coming to meet Tobi's one exposed eye. And with an audible shudder he spoke. His voice deeper than it should be with an audible rasp.

"Ren... Of clan Yakumi... Senpai, where is my Tou-san?"

"He is dead child, along with your Kaa-san and the rest of your clan. But fear not, you are safe now, the people responsible have been taken care of."

A great weight seemed to come to rest on the boys shoulders as he heard his family was dead. Patting the boy on the head, Tobi eased him off the table and into his arms. Walking from the table Tobi turned to face Yagura.

"Mizukage-Sama. The Yamiko clans curse has been purged. Mission successful."

Without any recognition of having heard him Yagura vacated the cellar leaving Tobi and Ren alone.

Now, to leave the boy with someone to raise him. He will be a fine weapon someday. But to leave him with. Hmmmmm... I heard the swordsman was looking for an apprentice. Perhaps he'll take a the boy. His course decided Tobi ascended the stairs and ran into the night, heading towards the section of the village designated to the clans and residents of the first caste.

Several minutes later he arrived on the doorstep of a small wooden hut, which though looking out of place compared to the grand mansions around it, Tobi knew concealed many underground complexes. Three knock on the door later and footsteps could be heard approaching the interior of the door.

"Who is it."

"Tobi... I heard you were looking for an apprentice?"

The door opened to release the smell of oils and coal from within. And there behind the door was a medium height thin man, with a long scraggly beard and hair to match.

"I might be. But you look to old to be apprenticed."

"Not me. The last living member of the Yamiko clan, with a few additions."

Reaching beneath his cloak slowly so as not to alarm the swordsman, Tobi pulled a document from his robe that he had prepared to explain everything that a caretaker would need to know to raise Ren. Including the bare minimum on the In'ei-sen and the Yamiko Dojutsu, just so that the boy would learn to control it. As after all there was no point investing the effort into creating a weapon if the boy didn't grow to be able to utilise the gifts he'd been given.

"Yamiko clan hmmmmm. And what's this about the... In'ei-sen?"

"Have you heard the legend of the elemental planes." Waiting only long enough to detect a trace of recognition in the eyes of the other man Tobi pressed on.

"Legend tells of veins in the earth where chakra flows from the elemental planes into this world. And from theses 'veins or ley lines as we call them. One can tap into these realms and draw power from them, or potentially cross between them. For Millennia it was thought to be all myth and legend, but three of the ley lines have been found, but over time they were lost. Except the In'ei-sen. The ley line of the shadow plane. It was by some feat of ability it was sealed. Which mind you should be impossible. But anyway, this ley line was sealed into this boy not long after his birth. However, Legend has it that the In'ei-sen cannot be sealed, well not in the traditional sense. The In'ei-sen overtime merges with its container, and Kyoshi, the boys Oji-san accelerated the process."

Letting his speech pause, Tobi watched as the swordsman's face shifted to a frown, he could almost see the cogs moving as he absorbed and rationalized this information, and could the see the moment when what he was saying hit home.

"In other words." Tobi concluded. "The boy is not to the In'ei-sen. He is the In'ei-sen, the bridge to the plane of shadows. The darkness incarnate."

Silence broke out as Tobi finished, the swordsman or Yoshiro as he was named by his mother. Was left stunned at what he had just heard. Whilst most would consider this nonsense, Yoshiro was a smart and learned man, who had seen and done his share of the 'impossible' or irrational. And he could see in the eyes of this man at his door that he truly believed what he said.

"The last you say? How old?"

"Eight years, and he is the last true member. His adopted sister yet lives. But by blood she is not Yamiko."

Reaching out his hand Yoshiro waited for Tobi to take. And following a shake both men came to agreement. So careful not wake Ren, Tobi passed him to Yoshiro.

"His name, I believe is Ren."

With a swirl Tobi vanished into the night, leaving the swordsman and the boy on the doorstep as he fled through the village. Glad to be free of this plot for now. And hoping he would never have to return to collect the boy. As now it was time to begin setting his true plan in motion. And only if that fail would he return for the boy. For if there was one thing he had learned, it was redundancy. Always have a back up.

But plans and backup plans aside, Tobi smiled to himself. Finally, he had the first piece of his revenge. The village may have given the ordered the plot. But as far as he cared it was the Yamiko clan that survived Kakashi, it was the Yamiko clan that watched him kill her. The village would die with the rest of the world, but the clan had to die now, and Kakashi. Kakashi would get his turn.

* * *

[Kirigakure]  
[The next morning]  
[Mei Terumi]

There had been smoke she was sure of it, and screaming. She had heard people on the streets talking about all morning as she walked the streets to get the groceries with her caretaker that morning.

Eiji Yamiko had been found to hold Kekkei Genkai. And his brother had turned him in. Or that's what people said. The one fact was that last night the Clan existed. This morning it was gone. The compound was still there, from the rumours the military police had been bordering it off and declared it off limits to everyone.

By lunch time she had heard more again. There had been a few survivors. Including both of Eiji's children. His daughter had been provided allowance, enrolled into a crash course at the academy, and sent to live in a unit. Being of genin age they hoped to hone her as a kunoichi. And the boy, Ren. He had been claimed that morning by 'The Swordsman' as his next apprentice and removed from the academy roll, apparently The Swordsman was going to teach him the ways of the shinobi and the sword.

She would have to try and visit him soon. Losing your family like that had to be hard. And given they were both outcasts amongst the children she was pretty sure she was his only friend.

_Well, one of. He seems close to that boy... Zabuza... Yes that was his name. But Zabuza was a strange boy, dark. There was something off about him._

"Mei-chan, its meal time. Please come and join the other children for dinner."

_After lunch then. I'll go see him after dinner._

Standing from her position on the bed, Mei made her way from the room. Descending the stairs to the ground floor she could hear the chatter of the other children in the orphanage. Clearing the base with a final leap she turned through the opening into the dining hall.

_Hmmm. Smells like chicken_

* * *

[Two weeks after the Yamiko Massacre]  
[Ren Yamiko]

The nightmares never ended, but that wasn't the worst part. It was what came after, the memories. All the voices that sounded in his head. All the pieces that floated in and out of his subconscious mind. And slowly, piece by piece he was beginning to understand. All the horrors of that night, and every night before it,

His father had sealed the In'ei-sen in him so he could control it, he had been trained early to condition his mind and body to do so. But they didn't realize there was no such thing as a host for the In'ei-sen, and his uncle had accelerated the bonding process. He was the In'ei-sen.  
His uncles voice began to swirl through his dreams, a verbal checklist of ingredients

_Oji-san's blood, Tou-san's blood, Uzumaki blood and my own blood... Why?_

As the dreams continued the voices grew louder and louder, more clear. The facts more certain as the puzzle pieced together, the holes filling as each thought or memory filled a gap.  
His uncles blood would hide the presence of the Yamiko Dojutsu, his fathers blood would make it easier to awaken, the Uzumaki blood would enlarge his chakra reserves and healing, to condition his body to control the In'ei-sen chakra. And his blood, to accelerate the bonding of the In'ei-sen to himself.

From the corners of his mind a darkness encroached. This was happening often, a break in the relentless reliving of his life, the search for all the pieces. The darkness came and brought relief, it was a shelter. It came from within him, just another piece of the puzzle, the In'ei-sen had not just given him control of shadow, it had made him shadow.

The shadows came from within him, from the deepest parts of his heart, his soul. Darkness incarnate, that was what Tobi had said.

As the darkness thickened, becoming a thick veil of black, blocking all light. And at last, the noise stopped. As the silence grew, he found the peace drawing him. Calling him, to rest.

'Crrrrrrrrrrk.'

The darkness shattered, the sudden light burning into his eyes. He was in a room, the curtains were down and the lights out, but it was still bright. The bed he was now sitting on was against the wall below the window, an empty book shelf resting against adjacent wall and an open door to the far wall.

In the doorway stood a man he vaguely recognised seeing that night when that man, Tobi brought him here.

"Ah your finally awake. Kyoshi really did a number on you."

The man stepped across the thresh hold and into the room, closing the door as he passed. Crossing the room he pulled up a chair that Ren had not seen in his earlier observation. And placing it beside what Ren could make out as a bedside table the man sat.

"How much do you remember? How much do you understand?"

Looking at the man, and observing his movements, Ren surmised that he was not a threat, but rather than rushing an answer, Ren maintained his silence. Allowing his brain to properly wake, his body to attune to the light filtering through the curtains.

"Enough, Oji betrayed us, experimented on me and nearly unleashed a power he didn't understand."

A sudden realization hit him, remembering that moment of extreme pain when the seal broke, Ren raised his left arm. Or rather, tried to. Looking down he realized that that hadn't been a dream, that was real.

"He took my arm, and the bonding was accelerated..."

The man reached a hand out and placed it on his own.

"No need to continue, I have been informed. That you know is all I needed to hear."

Straightening back up the man removed his hand from Ren's. Standing from the chair, he replaced it by the wall and walked to door, opening it he stepped through and into the hallway beyond before turning once more.

"My name is Yoshiro. I have been assigned your Guardian and am to be your sensei. You will not be attending the academy except for special classes, but will train under me. But for now rest, we will talk later."

The door closed behind him, and Ren could hear his footsteps echoing as he moved down the hall.

Alone again in the room, Ren closed his eyes and tried to return to sleep. However after a few hours of laying there, in varying positions he gave up. From the pounding in his head, and the rawness of his eyes, he could tell he was tired. But his body wouldn't comply.

Deciding on a different approach. Ren struggled into a seated position, crossing his legs he settled himself. Taking his one good arm held up his hand with the first two fingers straight and the third and fourth folded. Holding the hand sign, he relaxed his mind and body, focusing on the flow of his chakra. It was a technique for meditating his father had taught him, useful for also improving chakra control.

It felt different though, his chakra was darker, though he supposed that was an effect of he In'ei-sen.

As he focused on the flow of chakra, he felt himself become lost in it. The subtle circulations as it flowed across his body. As he found himself drawn deeper within, he felt as though a ripple spread through his chakra and his eyes jerked open.

Everything looked different. He was still cross legged in a meditation position. But everything looked hazy, or rather as if it was made of mist. His world had become a dark. As he pondered this a sentence he had overheard came to him.

_A bridge between the realm of shadows and our own._

Looking around it made sense. Everything at a basic level looked the same. But it was all there and not there at the same time.

_So this is the realm of shadows. Its a replication of my world._

Standing from the bed he felt a strange sensation pass over him, and looking behind him he beheld himself. Formed from the shadows, still seated on the bed, a shadow of himself.

_So when I transition I don't leave the other world. My body stays, and my... Shadow?...Makes the transition._

Walking to the wall Ren held his hand out to touch the wall, but despite its smoky appearance it was solid. Yet under his touch it melted away, he could still feel it, but he could see the room on the other side. See Yoshiro seated on his bed, a scroll held in his hand.

But that was not what caught his attention. Rather it was the mirror on the table by Yoshiro's wall, or rather the reflection. His reflection, revealed upon the mirror as though in this realm the reflective surface also gazed through the wall. But his reflection was something he'd seen a hundred times, but now it was different. His eyes were different.

_Of course, it is not the In'ei-sen that penetrates the wall. It is Tou-san's dojutsu. _

The Shitsumeigan. (Blindsight eyes) The ability to see through any form of visual impairment. Fog, pitch black, extreme light, only a physical barrier could stop the Shitsumeigan. But it came at a price, activating the Shitsumeigan blocked all of the other senses, touch, hearing, taste, smell. You were left completely reliant on your vision, but short of removing your eyes even blindness couldn't impair your vision.

But in this realm, where everything was shadow, it seemed to allow him to see through physical barriers by touching them.

Looking back to Yoshiro, Ren watched him move. A perfect mirror, that's what this realm was, a perfect mirror, and he was its master. Turning his gaze from Yoshiro, he once more studied the benchtop mirror, and noticed that his missing arm, wasn't so missing.

Stepping from the wall it regained its form and clouded over the minute his hand left contact with it, but he was to focused on the arm he was now holding out in front of him. In this world he'd noticed when looking in the mirror, his form was solid and looked as it did in the realm of mortals, but his left arm, it was a shadow.

Looking to the replication of his form on the bed, he noted that there his arm was missing, so that was him at this moment in reality, meditating on the bed. But here in the shadow realm, his left arm was present, a shadowy appendage on an otherwise physical body. Stepping back to the wall, he lifted his left arm towards, and made contact.

_So my arm is real, but only in this realm._

Satisfied with his findings, Ren returned to his bed, and settled into the shadow of himself transmitting from his reality. Closing his eyes he held both his hands up to form the seal, and again focused on his chakra flow. And as he was absorbed further into himself he sensed more than felt the world around fade, and everything grew darker and darker till there was nothing. He was enveloped in darkness, he was part of it. And he felt comforted by the sense of belonging, the feeling of being part of something so big. And his mind drifted into nothing, no dreams plagued his rest.

Exactly twelve hours, forty eight minutes, and seventeen seconds later he opened his eyes to behold the physical world. As he looked around he noticed that there was a slight flicker of black over the edges of everything, as if a ghost of the shadowy world he had beheld was present even now, hidden beneath the existence he lived in.

Slowly turning, as not to push his body to hard as he was still recovering, he looked into the mirror on his bedside table. The Shitsumeigan had faded, but there in his left eye, clear as day. Was the Kanji for shadow. Kage. His other discovery, was that unlike last night in the shadow realm, when he had looked into the mirror and seen the pale colouring his body had taken. Colour had now returned.

His hair had taken a deep black colour, whilst his eyes were an amethyst purple, with the kanji in his left a silver. His skin however was still pale, but he supposed it was nothing some time in the sun couldn't fix.

Awkwardly standing, he proceeded to move towards the door. Leaning on the wall to support his weight. And slowly step by step he made his way through the house to what appeared to be a living room, and moving to the table where Yoshiro was seated he prepared himself for his new life.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So the first chapter. It's been a long while since I wrote anything at all, and even longer since I posted something, so I apologise if my writing was off. I do appreciate constructive criticism, so please feel free to pm me if you found anything wrong with my writing, or have any hints.  
I do not however appreciate hate posts. **

**I will try to update often, but I am a slow writer, so please be a bit patient, I'll try to be a quick as possible.  
I do plan to finish this story, and will announce otherwise if i that changes.**

**I apologise for the bulk of Authors notes in this chapter, but I felt the need to try and explain my train of thought. I will try to keep future authors notes shorter.**

**So if you are not bothered by how old characters are in this story, move to the next chapter as that is all that is included here.  
If you are interested read on and I will roughly explain how I worked the ages out, the exact ages I am using are at the end of this authors note.**

**So in regards to the passage of time, this story is about a year after Rin's death.  
As Yagura was a Jinchuriki when he became Mizukage, which means Rin died before he became Mizukage.**

**So Assuming Rin died at the age of twelve which is what I am working with for this story, and assuming Kakashi is four years younger having graduated at about five/six whereas the Rin and Obito are assumed to have been nine/ ten.**

**Therefore Kakashi would have been eight when Rin died, and nine in this chapter as it occurs a year later.  
Now this is the bit that doesnt' work out for me, but I am going to work with it, as it won't affect the story.  
From here the ages were worked from Kakashi's age, with Zabuza a year younger and the OC the same as Zabuza.**

**So in this chapter:  
Kakashi is 9  
Zabuza is 8  
Ren is 8  
Yuri is 13  
Mei is 10**

**These were worked out in relation to events that will have occured in the timeline and by working back to how old characters were at the start of naruto. It was a long process so I wont describe it.**

**Thats all for now, on to the next chapter.  
**


	2. Blood and Mist

**A/N**

**And again, as per the ages in the previous chapter. Going by ages in relation the gap between Kakashi/ Obito and other characters is not as large as it seems. I am going by the fact that konoha nin became genin at 8 years. So Kakashi would have been seven. Kakashi, Obito and Rin would have been chunin when Rin died, so the ages are off, but I will going forward be using the ages outlined at the end of the previous chapter.**

**[Kirigakure]  
[Ren]**

Since the fall of the Yamiko clan, everything became darker. They were by far the kindest of the clans, and that wasn't by any small margin. With them gone, it was as if the village forgot what kindness was.

Violence grew more prominent, and the hatred on the first caste grew more powerful among the lower castes, especially the third. As time went on Yagura's hold became tighter, and his reign more bloody. People possessing Kekkei Genkai were regularly executed, often publicly, that is if they made it to execution. Most were butchered in their homes by the mobs that hunted them.

Amidst the growing dissent in Kirigakure Ren had begun his tutelage under Yoshiro. Two years passing in the blink of an eye. And in two years much had changed, and not just in the village.

Ren had grown. Rapidly grown. He was quite tall, and though very thin, had a muscular build. His left eye bearing a permanent mark in the form of the kanji Kage (Shadow). That eye had no pupil or iris. The whites of his eye blended into a black and Kage was seen in a deep purple taking up most of his eye.

However the changes were not all physical. With the awakening of the shadows within, Ren gave himself to them. Becoming darker, more closed off. The emotions he once felt becoming more of a distant memory. Now days his mind was fixed on one thing. Justice. Or as Mei kept putting it, revenge.

As a result Ren began closing everyone out, focusing his time with his master, honing his skills and abilities. Developing his techniques, and perfecting his mastery of the In'ei-sen and the Shitsumeigan. And in these areas he was making progress.

Having now reached the age of ten years, he could control his dojutsu, utilising it to the fullest extent, often relying solely on his eyes. And the In'ei-sen was becoming more and more natural. He could pass between realms at will, and was on the verge of being able to transfer his physical body into the shadow realm. His kenjutsu was rapidly improving to the point where the only person in his age group able to best him was Zabuza.

But Ren didn't mind, Zabuza was like him. He had lost much to the system, and was training to rise through the ranks of the village to topple the regime.

So as he crossed down the main street of Kirigakure, he took care to avoid other people on the street. Weaving and winding through the crowds careful to never come into contact with anyone. The effect making him virtually invisible. No one was aware he even existed.

_So foolish. These people move about as if the world is fine. As is they are free of the sins of this village. What a load of shit. The second someone cries Kekkei Genkai they will raise arms and spill blood._

Continuing to move Ren allowed his mind to dwell on the dark thoughts and musings of his mind. Cursing the people he passed and wishing for a better world, where his mother was still alive, and his fathers ideals lived on.

But that wasn't this world. Those ideals that Eiji had taught his son had died with him. His son had to.

That boy had died with everyone else. The almost teen walking the streets now was completely different. A harbinger of shadows, with no feeling and care who died. The only thing holding him back was his rank.

Student.

"Shedo." Zabuza called using his name for Ren, as he stepped from the doorway of Yoshiro's house.

Shedo. Literally meaning shade. It was a running joke between them. Though originally Zabuza was calling him Kage, which was more fitting, but could also come across disrespectful, or with Yagura in office even treasonous. So Shedo it was.

"Akuma. What is it?"

There it was. Zabuza and Ren. The demon and the shade. Akuma and shedo.

"Yoshiro Sama is looking for you. And besides, we haven't crossed blades in a while. So Sensei and Yoshiro Sama thought it would be good to put us in the ring."

Without waiting Zabuza turned on his heel and strode inside leaving Ren to follow. Traversing the familiar hallway Ren took the first right and descended the flight of stairs through the door. One flight down he existed the stairwell and stepped through a doorway into a large open area. The walls were covered by racks and shelves with and assortment of weapons and armour displayed on them. And there in the centre of the room was the ring. A large elevated circular platform with no barrier at its edge. Surrounding it was a wide ring of metallic conductor that Ren knew could be charged with Raiton energy. He had learned that the hard way. Stay in the ring, or fall onto the electrified ring and let the pain be a reminder of your mistake.

Walking to the edge of the ring, Ren noticed Yoshiro smiling at him as he always did. He truly was a kind man, despite what his appearance and training methods showed.

Ren didn't smile back, and chose not to acknowledge that he had seen either.

"Good. We can begin." A mid height stocky man Ren knew to be Zabuza's sensei spoke from the right of Yoshiro.

"Now Zabuza get in the ring and Kick Yamiko's ass. And you better not lose. I have Ryo on your winning this spar."

_Ryo. How stupid was he. Zabuza was good, and had beaten him many times. But to bet on a training spar._

_And besides, if Yoshiro bet on him, that means he thought he would win. _

Nodding to Zabuza Ren leapt up grasping the thin rail just below the surface of the platform and pulled himself into the ring. Taking stance he held out his arm as Yoshiro threw his blade to him.

Real blades. Yoshiro and Zabuza's sensei believed in training with sharp weapons, as pain and injury taught better that bruises.

Opposite him Zabuza stood ready, his large two handed sword at the ready.

"Begin."

As the cry sounded Zabuza launched himself forward, using the momentum to swing his large sword at the horizontal towards Ren's left. Raising his own in defence he forced his chakra into it and pushed against Zabuza's strike. Upon impact the chakra in Ren's blade blasted out forcing Zabuza back.

Using the momentary release, Ren held the index and middle finger of his hand up, in a one handed seal, whilst still holding his sword.

"Raiton: Shomei no Kage no Jutsu." He whispered.

As he felt the faint sensation of a shiver run down his arm, the blade of his sword developed a bluish glow. As soon as the glow took hold Ren surged forward. Ducking on instinct as Zabuza brought his blade forward in a horizontal slash for his mid section.

Regaining his feet as he passed Zabuza, Ren pivoted on his heel to bring his shorter blade in for a quick slash at Zabuza's unprotected side. However, aware of Ren's plan, Zabuza stepped back allowing the blade to pass by in front of him.

"Aargh."

Following the blade as if a shadow, an arc of lighting streaked from the wake of the blade extending the reach of the attack striking Zabuza's side causing him to drop his sword.

"What was that? When did you... You struggle to do the simplest ninjutsu in combat. When did you?" Zabuza began to stammer out. Caught completely off guard by Ren's attack.

"A shinobi only reveals his abilities when necessary. Yoshiro-Sama has been teaching me one handed seals, and now I can complete them whilst holding the hilt of a blade."

Stabbing his blade into the floor of the ring Ren allowed his jutsu to dissipate.

"Pick up the sword. Let us continue."

Again taking a ready stance Ren allowed Zabuza to recover his blade and also take a stance. After a brief moment of the two boys staring each other down, they again crossed swords, renewing their spar.

Four hours later the two boys were both dismissed from their training for the day. Taking the opportunity they walked down the street, ignoring the general populace, who in turn gave them a wide booth. The two boys giving off an aura that disturbed most people.

Talking as they went they recounted moments of the days spar, pointing out mistakes or flaws in the others techniques, and overall discussing ways for them both to progress.

Overall, Ren had come out on top, the revealing of how adept he really was at ninjutsu through the use of single hand seals, giving him an edge over Zabuza who had previously been unaware how proficient he truly was at using them. However, needless to say Yoshiro hadn't been to pleased with Ren revealing this to Zabuza and his master, but had overlooked it due to Ren and Zabuza's friendship.

Stopping on a corner they both knew, the boys entered through the doors of rough looking pub, frequented by the villages shinobi populace. The hanging wooden plaque over the door read, the beached whale. A name no one knew the meaning behind, but it had always been that way so no one asked.

Taking a seat at the bar the boys waited for the barmaid to come to them. Generally speaking minor's weren't allowed in the bar, and seeing as neither had graduated or at this stage even been enrolled in the academy due to private tutelage, both were still minors. However the owner of the pub was an old war mate of Yoshiro's and so made an exception for the boys.

"The usual?"

"Hai." Ren responded, as Zabuza nodded his head in agreement.

As the barmaid disappeared into the kitchen to place their orders, the boys waited until certain she was out of ear shot. And once checking the other patrons and verifying no one was paying them any heed, Zabuza met Ren's eyes and began.

"You've heard about the academy exams yeah?"

The smile he was wearing before had vanished, now Zabuza wore a serious face, and as Ren nodded in confirmation Zabuza prepared to continue.

"Well, my Sensei was talking about enrolling me full tome on the academy to complete my training. But, we both attended those important lessons over the last couple of years, and we're far ahead of the academy classes in combat training. And the graduation exam is a bloodbath. You follow?"

As Zabuza's face lit up in a dark sort of anticipation, Ren allowed the faintest smile to grace his lips.

_Genius as always Zabuza. If we Illegally enter a graduation exams with a bunch of 'trained' academy graduates and walk out the other side...  
Its fool proof._

"When is it?" Ren tilted his head, staring Zabuza head on, his face once again serious.

"Two weeks."

* * *

[Two weeks Later]

The weeks following their conversation passed in a blur, with both boys honing theirs skills with their respective sensei's, neither of which knew of their plans. Though Ren could tell Yoshiro suspected something was up, not much got passed him.

Then following their separate training they met up to spar against each other, where they helped hone the others defences. Their sparring exposing flaws in their defences whilst also helping perfect their taijutsu, kenjutsu and the few ninjutsu they knew. Especially Ren, it gave him real sparring experience with one handed seals, which despite his growing proficiency with, he had had little experience using in combat situations.

So as the two weeks passed, the boys improved their skills, and plotted their entrance into the exams. Exploiting some of Zabuza's contacts, they learned where the exam was being held, and convinced one of the proctors to sneak them in.

Now with the exams looming before him, Ren was to be found strolling through a training ground on the edge of the village, having just finished training with his In'ei-sen abilities.

Through recent training he had learned that when he crossed into the shadow realm, it was not so much as though he left one realm and entered the other. But rather swapped places. One thing that had immediately been clear two years ago, was that he no longer cast a shadow. Which Yoshiro had realized was because, being the bridge between realms, Ren's shadow was cast into the shadow realm. So when he crossed realms, he simply switched, sending his conscious self into the shadow realm, and replacing it with his shadow.

However, as he learnt in one sparring session, his shadow still held physical form, as the two realms co-existed within each other, they just weren't physically accessible from each other. Except for Ren, who existed across both.

So with that knowledge he had been learning to control the transference so he could use it tactically, and whilst in the shadow real, use the natural shadows in the physical world to hide his shadow, effectively rendering him invisible in the physical world so long as he stayed in the shadows.

And having proven his capability, he was now heading back to the village centre where he was to meet Zabuza.

As he made his way passed the outskirts and into the village proper, others on the street cast him glances and stared at his back. Used to it and not really caring he continued on, ignoring them. Only one thing mattered today. And concerning himself with anything else was a sure way to get killed.

Rounding a corner he crossed the market square, and reaching the street on the other side immediately turned into an alley.

There leaning against the wall was Zabuza, a long wooden push cart beside him, no doubt containing both of their weapons, as not being registered shinobi they couldn't be caught with weapons in public.

With a sharp jerk of his head Zabuza grabbed the handles of the cart and led the way down the alley and out the other end. Following Ren noted their surroundings as they went. Winding further and further in the residential districts, they travelled further and further to the outskirts of the village. And then they were approaching the gate. However, before the shinobi on duty could flag them down, a Jonin came up behind them and waved the guard away. As he took the lead Ren guessed the Jonin was the one who was getting them into the exam.

He lead them along the outskirts of the wall for about twenty minutes, and then parted from it, before walking a few minutes further and halting before a run down looking hut.

"The exam is happening in the basement." Holding a hand up, the Jonin silenced the question he could see forming on Zabuza's lips.

"The elders find it best to hold the exams outside the village where the combat won't alarm the civilians. Take these cards." He pulled two identification cards from his vest and handed them to the boys. "These will get you in, keep your heads low and know one will notice you."

Taking the cards, Zabuza handed one to Ren and led the way to the shack. Stopping the cart at the door he pulled the cover off and retrieved his blade from within. Following suit Ren retrieved his own and slung the sheathed kodachi across his back before following Zabuza to the door.

"Oh and Zabuza."

Turning the boys acknowledged the Jonin.

"You never mention this. I never helped you. From this point on your on your own."

With that he turned on his heel and left, walking around the building presumably to another entrance for the proctors. Following his departure Zabuza led the way as the boys entered the building, before turning down a staircase tucked into the corner. It went down for about four flights before opening into an enormous cavern.

Entering the cavern they made their way along the wall, noting the real graduates in the room all looking towards the centre of the cavern where a raised platform held a selection of Jonin and Chunin. And noting the Jonin climbing the platform from the other side, they realized these were the proctors. Here for the most part to watch and enjoy the show, but also to control the situation if it got out of hand.

If only they knew. Things were about to get way out of hand.

There was a quiet buzz to the air as the graduating academy students talked quietly amongst themselves.

_Fools. They talk as though friends, but in five minutes they will be enemys. And most of them don't realize it yet._

The buzz suddenly died, as presumably the lead proctor stepped forward and began:

"Congratulations on your passing the academy exams and training. You are here today to receive your formal appointment to shinobi of Kirigakure. However, before I can allow that to happen, there is one more exam you must complete. As of this moment every person in this room is your enemy. Some of you may be wondering why you were instructed to bring weapons. So let me explain, as of this minute, you are to fight till the death until such a time as I decide the candidates standing are worthy of graduating. Now begin."

The first few seconds were pure chaos. Many of the students didn't know what to do, torn between survival and shock at this final task, whilst others having being tipped off to the exams sprung into action. The former category died first. Their blood spraying out in mist and the scream of metal on metal accompanied the desperate cries of those who fell.

At the commencement of the exam Ren nodded to Zabuza before streaming off in the opposite direction to him as they agreed. They would each fight on opposite ends to avoid each other.

Drawing his kodachi, Ren focused his chakra to his left eye, as he rushed into the fray, cutting down anyone in his path. Dropping two bodies he leaped forward rolling clear of any students and released the chakra he had built up.

"In'ei-sen."

The now familiar chill ran through his body and he lost all clarity of colour. Smirking he watched as the students following froze in confusion as his now shadow form melted into the darkness of the cavern. Taking advantage he cut down the one in the lead before slashing at the second, sensing the turn the remaining students began hacking at random.

"Shit."

Ren ducked and rolled, despite only being a shadow in the physical world they could still kill him. Coming to stand behind the group he continued his rampage, cutting them down from behind, dodging around them causing them to cut each other down.

And so the dance went on. Kill or be killed, slay or be slain. And after ten minutes the Proctors let out a yell calling the exam. And from around the whole cavern a group of fifteen students froze and began to make their way to the podium, the only survivors.

Still a shadow Ren examined them, but was unable to find Zabuza. And then a roar sounded from further into the cavern and Ren saw him, surging forward and cutting down two of the survivors. And in the moments that followed the remaining survivors were forced to band together as Zabuza came at them to kill. Forced to act Ren switched back into the physical plane so Zabuza didn't accidentally kill him and went to his aid. Mean while the Proctors after a brief effort to break up the melee gave up and reverted to enjoying the bloodbath.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. And at the end only Ren and Zabuza still stood. And all the academy graduates lay in varying degrees of dismemberment around the cavern. The floor slick with blood, and the boys coated in it. The smell of iron and sweat hung heavy in the air.

"Names."

The head proctor again stepped up to front of the platform, though realizing how young they were he turned a shade paler. It didn't matter what you'd seen, watching two ten year olds drop a room full of academy graduates, with the ruthless ease of a jonin would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Zabuza Momochi."

He walked forward presenting himself before kneeling in respect before the elder shinobi, Ren following a step behind.

"Ren Yamiko."

Upon hearing the name of Eiji's son the proctor paled further, despite the clans demise, no one could forget the might of the Yamiko clan in its prime. And the boy, strange stories surfaced about him now and again.

Looking down at his sheet, the proctor let out an irritated sigh, keeping it quiet so the boys wouldn't hear. He noted the boys at the bottom of the list as extras, unconsciously rubbing his head.

_This was gonna cause some paperwork. These kids aren't even supposed to be here._

Sighing again he motioned for them to stand.

"Proceed back to the surface. You will be escorted back to the village to complete your graduation."

Holding his hands together into a hand sign the proctor promptly vanished into a swirling mist leaving only empty space behind him. Taking this as leave Zabuza rose, grinning widely at Ren, his face taking a slightly demonic appearance as he basked in the death surrounding them.

"Look's like we did it hey."

"It would seem so."

Ren rose, following Zabuza as he made his way towards the exit.

"I have to admit, I doubted whether they would pass us, with us not actually being graduates."

"What can I say." Zabuza shrugged his shoulders as he led the way.

"They're not gonna pass up on an opportunity to send us on missions after the stunt we just pulled."

Nodding his head in agreement, Ren fell into step beside Zabuza, and they boys continued to the surface in a comfortable silence. As they left the building hiding the exam, they sensed rather than saw the escort file in around them. From there they allowed themselves to be directed into and through the village, any lingering civilians making themselves scarce at the sight of the young boys covered in blood.

Arriving at the Kage building they noticed the escort stop, forming a barrier leaving the only exit as the door to the building. Upon entering they were directed to follow the Mizukage's assistant up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and eventually into a room before the Mizukage.

Between the desk behind which Yagura sat, a look of intrigue upon his face, and the boys was a table with two Kirigakure Hitai-Ite resting upon it.

* * *

**[Mei Terumi]  
[Kirigakure]**

By now the whole village had heard the news. And from there rumours had spread. The tale of two ten year olds that took out a graduating class in the exam, had turned to a legend of demons, swooping into the village to feast off the blood of the weak.

As such the common folk walked in fear of the shadows for the demons they might hide.

_A silly superstition, in a week or so they will have forgotten all about it._

Continuing on her stroll through the markets, Mei ignored the looks cast upon her by the civilians. Another side effect of the story, people were getting edgier around shinobi. Not that it took much these days. Not with the genocide of any clans or families with Kekkei Genkai.

Everyone knew it was happening. The people were losing their faith in the villages Shinobi, and the Mizukage. Not that anyone would admit it.

Taking a left, she steered herself down into the back alleys and side streets. In truth she had no idea where she was going, but before long she found herself at the door to Yoshiro's residence. Stopping long enough to register where her feet had taken her. Turning, she began to leave, but before she could take a step she heard the door opening behind her.

"Mei, what are you doing here?" Spinning on her heel she was able to make out the form of Ren in the doorway.

"Oh. I was just walking, and, uh, found myself here I guess." Looking up, the first thing about Ren that caught her eye was the Kirigakure hitai-ite on his forehead. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

Taking a step away from the door, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively she reacted, switching to a defensive format. After the stories she had heard, friend or no she wasn't taking any chances.

Pivoting on her heel, she tore her shoulder free on the hand, and swung the other foot high towards the head. Meeting resistance as Ren blocked with his forearm, she followed up by thrusting her opposite elbow back, straight through open air.

"Mei! Stop."

Regaining her pose she looked towards the direction Ren had spoken from. He was leaning agains the door frame of the house.

"Why did you do it?" The question tore from her, in truth she didn't want to know, didn't want the burden of why her friend had fallen to darkness. "Why kill the whole class, you weren't even a graduate."

"You wouldn't understand Mei." Her stared at her, the weight of his words bearing down, pressing on her. "The Mizukage killed my family, turned my home against me. Now I have to take it back. And if people have to die for me to get there so be it."

"No, your not like that Ren." She could feel the tears, flowing freely down her face, as she stood and listened to her friend justify murder. "If you throw away your humanity they win."

"Thank you Mei, you were always there for me, but mine is a path you cannot walk, what they did to me. Mine is a path of shadows and death, but when the day comes that the Mizukage falls, this village will need those like you there to rebuild it. Stay in hope of that day."

With that the door shut, and Ren was gone. The boy she had grown up with, whose father had cared for her when she came broken to their doorstep. Her friend, gone forever, now twisted into something else. Unable to hold it in any longer she collapsed to the ground. Curling up into a ball and breaking down into tears, as sobs racked her body.

**A/N**

**Again apologies to all those who read the first chapter, I had intended to release this months ago, but i wanted the chapter to be longer and didn't know how to end it. As a result I have kept putting it off. I apologise if this chapter didn't meet the standard of the previous. I am working to improve, but constantly doubt my writing style. For this reason constructive criticism in reviews is much appreciated as it allows me to see where i do well and where i need to improve.**

**Sorry for the delay, in a perfect world I will release more frequently, but I am so busy all the time, and just cant always find the time to write.**

**Until next time .**


End file.
